Everybody Edits
Everybody Edits is a popular game made by Chris Benjaminsen, which was launched in early 2010. It started out having 50-200 players online all at once, to having up to 2000 players online at any time. History By Month February 2010 Platform Sandbox is launched. This was the first known version of Everybody Edits, with minimal features and just one huge level. The game did not have a feature to create your own levels at the time. In it's brightest days, it was full of people. However, it was full of vandalism. March 2010 Platform Sandbox continues to grow in popularity. Plans for Everybody Edits begin. Everybody Edits on Kongregate (a popular gaming site) was created on the 7th of March. April 2010 Everybody Edits 0.1 is launched. It continues to grow on Nonoba. May 2010 http://everybodyedits.com was se tup. With this saw many new features. Private worlds were added, WASD was added to movement keys, direct linking to rooms, an updated interface and protocol, clicking and holding in locked worlds, coins and much more. There were constant updates which helped Everybody Edits grow in popularity. This lead to Everybody Edits 0.6x on Kongregate, with the game published on 10th of May June 2010 On June 10 an in-game appeal for blue coins was added, where at $500 donated blue coins would be added to the game. The next day 0.7.0 was released and saw crowns, gates and keys. It also allowed the very top of a room to be drawn in, which was unable to before. Chris also claimed to have fixed a bug that would kick people off the server but it still happens to this very day. He also added gravity to the minimap but it was removed the next day due to complaints. The next day due to complaints the black brick that was removed previously was readded in a new form, and gravity was removed from the minimap. This was the last major update in June, but on June 22 somebody by the name of Cris created a client that allowed to easily fly around and walk through walls. When he made a level linking to the hack it led to chaos for a week, with bosses unable to be done, along with any level with keys. He even claimed to try to get a Super Secret Edit Key bypass but was unable to due to security measures. All of this chaos divided people into two sides, those for hacking and those against hacking. However on June 30 2010, Chris Benjaminsen put a stop to it with an anti-hack. This event, "The 8 Days Of Hell" would open up many more hacking attempts. July 2010 July opened up with a bug fix, followed by 0.7.2 released. Inverted gates and a new loader logo. Then, Chris left a message in the Change Log that signaled he was running out of options. Sadly, donations have shown not to be enough to keep the project afloat. The game now uses more than 6TB of traffic every month and there is no way the economy fits together. He then added micro-transactions, the Smiley Package was added. Originally $5 it was soon decided to be for any donation. A few days later $500 was reached and blue coins were added to the game along with a few other things. The month closed off with God Mode being added, and Chris once again claiming to fix the lobby boot glitch. August 2010 Chris went on a hiatus from July 22nd to August 11. He added added news section and login to the game, fixed bug where the share on facebook button could be clicked when not visible. He also changed how the lobby shows room names with multiple spaces and updated level load help screen. On August 11 a new Everybody Edits message board was launched as well. Everybody Edits started receiving criticism when all of their major updates went to the beta version, including the long awaited save feature. Since it costs $10 for new features, technically Everybody Edits is no longer completely free. Everybody Edits continues to grow and update. September 2010 Everybody Edits 0.6x on Kongregate was discontinued on 15 September as Chris had discussed with "the great people behind Kongregate and we have agreed that having seperate versions of Everybody Edits all over Kongregate is pointless. Thus expect to see the newest newest version of the game here in the future." This event only affects Kongregate. On September 15th a new interface was launched. October 2010 See Production Hell November 2010 Chris returns to his development of EE on the 15th. He stated that the first thing to add is the long-awaited chat. On Novemeber 17, Chris added the ability to get free BETA, by filling out surveys to get EE coins. If you had 100 EE coins, you got free BETA access. EE coins where renamed to Gems on November 18, due to confusion. Then there was chat on November 22nd, which would become heavily upgraded over time. See Chat for more information. December 2010 A bunch of new updates, including Christmas trees and snow, are added. Another way of getting special smileys like the Worker or Ninja is by getting Energy. The Christmas Smiley and decorations will be removed on February 28st 2011. Parental Controls was added to the Beta, and the :| smiley is now on the free Everybody Edits. Also, the free and Beta were put back together. The New Year decorations and smiley were added to the shop on December 29, 2010. They were taken off of the shop on January 1st 2011. Errors The website has had a few mistakes and several misspellings. Below is a gallery of pictures containing a few of these moments: Category:Glitches/Bugs Category:Site maintenance Category:Glitches/Bugs Category:Site maintenance Category:Glitches/Bugs Category:Site maintenance Category:Glitches/Bugs Category:Site maintenance